Mews of Los Angeles
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Sequel to When Worlds Collide and When Worlds Collide Two. There has been some unusual activity in Los Angeles, and the leaders of the Mew Mews decided to make a team in America. It is a whole new adventure for Tokyo Mew Mew fans.
1. The Coyote Girl, Mew Curry!

**Chapter 1: The Coyote Girl, Mew Curry!**

At a bus stop in Kentucky, a teenage girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail was hugging her father. Her blue shirt and white pants stood out from her father's cowboy gear.

"Miley, I want to let you know I am proud of you. I want you to enjoy Los Angeles, and I hope your first movie is a success," her father said, smiling.

"Thanks, pa," Miley said as she boarded the bus. Before today, she was a normal girl. A cheerleader and great gal. Then, her father gave her the news: A talent scout saw her at a high school football game, and wanted to make her a movie star. Miley accepted, and her father was happy, knowing now she can live the life he never got to have. His childhood dream was to become a western star like John Wayne.

Days later, Miley arrived in Los Angeles. Known as the city of angels, she was looking around when a punk came up and took her suitcase.

"Aren't you way out of your league, valley girl," the thug said with a menacing look on his face.

"Hey, that's my suitcase!" Miley yelled.

"Not anymore. Go back to Kensucky before I have to get rough," the thug said coldly as he left.

Miley sat on a bench crying, as she got up, she saw a beam hit her, blanketing her in light. She saw a coyote walk up to her and she hugged it. It entered her body, and then, she woke up. It all seemed like a dream, but she found herself in an unfamiliar room. A male and female was looking at her.

"Looks like you're awake. I thought you were out for good," the man said.

"Yeah, you fainted in the bus stop. I hope you are okay," the female said as her purple hair flowed.

"I am. Thank you. I am Miley Brooks, I am new in L.A.," Miley said.

"Miley. What a nice name. I'm Jarred Roberts, and this is my older sister, Renee," the man said.

"Hey," Renee said.

As Miley walked out, she saw the same thug with some buddies terrorizing a shopkeeper. She wanted to interfere, but she could not. However, while she got scared, coyote ears and a tail popped out of her. She saw her reflection on the window and saw them on her.

"What just happened?" Miley said in shock as she ran into hiding. However, she heard a voice while she was still watching the thug.

"You feel like you want to help him? Now, you have the power to do so," the voice said as a boy jumped down. He had grizzle bear ears and was wearing a weird outfit.

"No way. You have grizzle bear ears as if you're one of the Tokyo Mew Mew," Miley said.

"Thanks. It surprises me you know them, since they are my friends," the boy replied.

"How can a L.A. boy know Tokyo's greatest heroines? And how come I have coyote ears and a tail? Am I one of them?" Miley asked.

"Yes. I know you are afraid, but do not worry. I, Barret Smith, a.k.a. Mew Salmon, will help you learn the ropes," the boy said as he threw a pendant to Miley.

"A transformation pendant," Miley said with a grin forming on her face.

"Now, I built this to accept whatever food you like. Think carefully, for that will be your codename as a Mew of Los Angeles," Mew Salmon said.

"I like curry. So that is what I want to be called. Mew Mew Curry Metamorphosis," Miley yelled as she began to transform. Her clothes vanished as she spun around, her hair changing from brown to red. It tied into a ponytail as a red sleeveless bodysuit appeared on her. Then red ribbons wrapped around her as red gloves, boots, and a white skirt formed on her body. Then a collar formed as she opened her eyes, changing from blue to red as she posed.

"Wow, this is incredible. I can't believe I am a Mew Mew. I even like the outfit," Mew Curry said.

"Thanks. A friend made it, so I hope you don't mind it being revealing," Mew Salmon said as the two headed onto the rooftop. When they got to an open window, they jumped down.

"Hey, it's that bear freak that's all over the news. Mew Salmon," one of the thieves said.

"Looks like my reputation as a hero is spreading," Mew Salmon said.

"And he's brought a friend. Who's the mutt," another thief said.

"My name is Mew Curry, and I am not a mutt! I am a coyote!" Mew Curry yelled.

"Still looks like a mutt to me," a third thief said. Mew Curry got mad and charged at the thief as she grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground with a judo throw.

"You need to learn some manners," Mew Curry said.

"You, girl, just asked for a beating," the second thief said as he got his club out, only to see it fall to pieces. Mew Salmon was there with his weapons, a claw gauntlet over his hands.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?" Mew Salmon said as he kicked the thief in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

"What is this city coming to? I thought Mew Red Wolf was bad enough," the lead thief said as he turned to see Mew Kiba facing him.

"First off, the name is Mew Kiba now. Second, these two are here to keep the peace in Los Angeles in my place," Mew Kiba said as he picked the thief up.

"Mercy. Mercy. I surrender," the lead thief said uneasily.

"I won't hurt you. All I want is for you to return Miley Brooks' luggage," Mew Kiba said as he pinned the thief to a wall.

"Okay, okay. I was just having fun. Sheesh, lighten up," the lead thief said with an uneasy laugh.

"It's all fun and games until you commit a crime, and stealing the luggage of new residents is a crime," Mew Kiba said as he let go of the thief.

Later, Miley got her luggage back as Jarred got her a room to stay in.

"Thanks for the backup, Jarred," Miley said. After the thieves were locked up, Mew Salmon told Miley that Jarred was Mew Kiba.

"No problem. Always willing to help a new Mew. Anyway, have a good rest. Tomorrow, Barret and I will show you the Mew Mew Grill, where you'll work at as cover," Jarred said, smiling as he left.

"Wow, a real grill as a base of operations? Something tells me life has become a little more interesting," Miley said as she laid on her bed, smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Spicy Senorita, Mew Taco

**Chapter 2: The Spicy Senorita, Mew Taco**

The next day, Miley was at MacArthur Park, looking around, and then, she saw the Mew Mew Grill. When she entered, she saw Barry in a waiter's outfit carrying a steak to a hungry customer.

"Here's your order, sir," Barry said.

"Thank you. You did a good job on this, even if you are working alone," the customer, a male in a business suit, said smiling.

"No problem. If you need anything else, let me know," Barry said as he saw Miley.

"Barry, you never told me you worked in a restaurant," Miley said, as she kept her embarrassment in.

"Oh, Miley, you're here. Maybe you can help me. There's a uniform in the girls' locker room. You can change into that," Barry said as Miley followed him.

At the hallway, Barry waited outside. Miley came out, and she was dressed in a white shirt with a red vest over it, a black skirt reaching to her knees, and white socks with black dress shoes.

"So, this Mew Mew Grill? Is this connected to us?" Miley whispered to Barry.

"Think of it as a cover for our team," Barry whispered while they walked out from the back.

Meanwhile, in the Santa Monica district, a girl with green hair tied into pigtails was shaking some maracas. She was near a taco stand.

"Tacos. Tacos. Get a Del Gato Taco," the girl said. She was wearing a vendor's uniform as she kept dancing, attracting the crowd and selling tacos.

"Hey, these tacos are really good," one customer said as he bit into it.

"Thanks, even though it's not taco perfection," the girl said, smiling.

"No worries. I bet you'll get it down one of these days," the customer said, smiling, as he paid the girl, who is known as Selena Del Gato. She smiled while she kept dancing.

Meanwhile, Emerald was in his office in the L.A. Skyline. He was in disguise.

"Look at the city those filthy land creatures built. Even after so long, the greed of the Roman Empire lives on in these vermin," Emerald said while his secretary came in.

"Mister Emerald, sir, it seems a young girl is having some success selling tacos in the Santa Monica district," the secretary said.

"I see. It seems the horrible robot attack from three months ago didn't scare off tourists one bit. I will send an experiment to wreck her business." Emerald said, smirking.

He went into the genetics lab. There were animals locked in cages, showing signs of being used as test subjects. When he looked at a pelican, he smiled.

"Yes. You will do perfectly, my fine feathered friend," Emerald said while he got a gun and put it near the pelican's side, shooting a Predacyte into it.

"There, with these synthetic Predacytes made with the data studied during the Cyniclon invasion, I can make my own, and they will aid me in destroying the Mew Mews and making Los Angeles feel how Atlantis felt," Emerald said as he laughed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Miley and Barry were working in the cafe when they got an alert from their mew pendants. They went to the back to see Renee and Jarred, who were working on the monitors.

"Renee? Jarred? What are you doing here?" Miley asked in shock. Jarred got startled to the point where his ears and tail pop out while he looked over to see who it was.

"Did you have to scare me like that?" Jarred asked while Renee looked at Miley.

"We are Mew Mews as well. Now, listen, there's a synthetic Predacyte wrecking Santa Monica. You need to go there, and fast," Renee said.

"Got it," Miley and Barry said in unison, getting their pendants out.

"Mew Mew Curry Metamorphosis!" Miley yelled.

"Mew Mew Salmon Metamorphosis!" Barry yelled.

The two transformed into Mew Curry and Mew Salmon and went out.

The pelican monster was running wild in the area and he saw Selena's taco stand. Selena freaked out when she saw the creature, and a pair of brown falcon wings and tail feathers popped out of her. She backed up as the pelican destroyed her taco stand as the two Mews came out.

"Stop right there, foul monster," Mew Curry said.

"You cannot be allowed to hurt innocent people," Mew Salmon said.

"And who are you to threaten my pet," a female voice said as the secretary appeared.

"I am Mew Curry!" Mew Curry yelled while posing.

"And I am Mew Salmon!" Mew Salmon yelled as he posed.

"And together we are the Mews of Los Angeles," the two said as they posed together.

"Mews of Los Angeles? How silly. On the other hand, you can call me Opal, secretary of Emerald Genetics," the secretary said as she threw her business suit off, revealing a purple bodysuit with matching gloves and boots. Scales were seen on her legs and a purple shark fin was on her back.

"No way, what are you supposed to be?" Mew Curry asked, freaked out by Opal's appearance.

"I am a Shark Warrior, a clone of an Atlantean with shark DNA mixed in. I am here to see the enemy that Master Emerald is dealing with," Opal said as she sent the pelican monster after them.

"Curry Boomerang," Mew Curry called as a red boomerang appeared in her hands.

"Salmon Battle Claw," Mew Salmon said as a clawed glove appeared over his right hand. As the pelican Predacyte shot out mutated fish, Mew Salmon slashed at them, reducing them to pieces that turned into green goo.

As Selena watched, Mew Kiba appeared and looked at her.

"You want to help them, do you?" Mew Kiba asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do," Selena replied.

"You are a Mew Mew. Pretty evident of the wings and tail feathers on you," Mew Kiba said while Selena looked in the fountain and saw them.

"That is messed up. I knew I should have stayed away from energy drinks," Selena said while Mew Kiba threw a pendant to her. Mew Curry threw her boomerang at more fish, knocking them into a rail as they bit onto it, revealing piranha-like teeth.

"All you have to do is look deep into your heart and find the words you want to use to transform," Mew Kiba said as he jumped out of the scene.

"I understand. Here goes nothing. Mew Mew Taco Metamorphosis," Selena said while a power enveloped her in the form of light, and then her clothes vanished. She found herself in a green Flamenco-like sleeveless dress with a short skirt and yellow details. Her wrists were covered in yellow wristbands, and she had boots covering up to her knees, looking like what professional wrestlers used to wear.

"Whoa, now this is what I call fiesta wear," Selena said with a smirk. She was now Mew Taco.

"What?! Another one?!" Opal said in shock while Mew Taco flapped her wings and went airborne.

"Time to help the others with style," Mew Taco said as she dived down feet first, kicking the pelican.

"Nice attack," Mew Curry said.

"Thanks. Taco Fan," Mew Taco said as a green-and-yellow fan appeared in her hand. As the pelican got up, Mew Taco got ready.

"Fan Blade Fiesta," Mew Taco said, throwing the fan. While it was in the air, it hit the pelican with its pointy ends, and it came back to Mew Taco.

"What's the matter, demasiado caliente para mango?" Mew Taco said as she posed and winked.

"Curry Finale," Mew Curry yelled, throwing her Curry Boomerang. It covered itself in flames as it hit the pelican, destroying it as it was reduced to green goo.

"Nice. But who's going to clean up?" Mew Taco asked when a coyote robot came.

"I will. Time for collection," the robot said while it absorbed the green goo.

"That looks gross," Mew Curry said.

"Don't worry. By eating the Infusers, we make sure no other animal gets turned into a Predacyte," Mew Salmon said.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Selena was in a green work outfit similar to Miley's, making tacos and burritos.

"Thank you for giving me a job here," Selena said, smiling.

"No need for thanks. After what happened to your taco stand, we can use more hands," Barry said while Miley took the orders and delivered them to the customers.


	3. Mew Sundae, the Cold Aristocrat

**Chapter 3: Mew Sundae, the Cold Aristocrat**

In the Beverly Hills district, where the rich and famous live, a young girl wearing a white tank top and blue pants looked out the window of her bedroom. Her white hair was tied into a ponytail and was limp. She saw some girls meeting with their friends, and then, she sighed.

"I wish people would see me as more than just a rich girl who owns almost every building in Los Angeles. I hate how money has ruined my life," the girl said as she put her shoes on and went out the door.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she saw the Mew Mew Grill. She was amazed that she found a building she did not owned.

"Maybe this is a startup business," the girl said as she entered. Miley saw her and smiled.

"Welcome to the Mew Mew Grill. I'm Miley, and I'll be your waitress," Miley said as she led the girl to a table.

"So, miss...," Miley said.

"Daphne. Daphne Clarke. Everyone knows me as the witch of Beverly Hills," the girl said with a sigh. Miley raised a brow.

"I am sure you are not that bad. Just call me when you are ready to order." Miley replied.

"Thanks." Daphne said as Miley went to serve other customer.

"I told her who I was, and yet, she didn't show any disgust at me. Is she crazy, or did I finally find someone who could truly be my friend?" Daphne said to herself.

 **LATER**

While Miley was walking home, she saw Daphne running to catch up with her.

"Hello…Miley?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, that's my name. So, Daphne, were you following me this whole time?" Miley asked.

"Yes. You see, I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner. I mean as friends, of course." Daphne asked.

"Okay, that would be nice," Miley replied, smiling.

 **MEANWHILE**

Emerald was in his office, helping Opal with a new experiment.

"Well, the last test was a disaster," Opal said with a sigh.

"I must agree, Opal. We did not expect the appearance of a third Mew. Mew Kiba must be smarter than I thought," Emerald said, looking out the window.

"If that's true, then there could be more Mews who are unaware of their power," Opal said.

"Then we need to better our experiments to combat the increasing number. I think we should scout the Beverly Hills area for a new test subject," Emerald said with a growing grin.

"Will do," Opal said as she threw off her business suit, revealing her usual attire, and teleported away. A nurse wearing a mask over her mouth came in, taking Opal's place.

"You called for me, Master E?" The nursed asked in a sadistic tone.

"Ruby, what's the status of our experiments?" Emerald asked as a replied.

"Going exactly as scheduled. Although I have not found the perfect one that could handle those pesky Mews I've heard of," Ruby replied.

"Don't worry. Opal will find you one, and I think it's time to introduce yourself, my deadly beauty," Emerald said with a smirk.

"With pleasure," Ruby said, removing her mask, revealing her mouth was like a piranha's.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Daphne was with Miley, talking to her.

"I was wondering, Miley. Is this cafe hiring new employees?" Daphne asked.

"Hiring? I never saw a sign on the front window. You want a job here?" Miley said in shock.

"Of course I do. Ever since I met you, I felt that I finally found a friend. I never had many friends due to my social status," Daphne said as an L.A.P.D. officer came in.

"Daphne Clark? I'm with the Los Angeles Police Department. May I talk to you for a minute?" the officer asked.

"Am I under arrest?" Daphne asked as she followed the officer.

"You're okay. One of your neighbors called to report a break-in at your mansion. When we looked around, we found the intruder stole nothing of value," the officer replied.

"Really? I don't get why someone would break into my house while I'm out," Daphne said in disbelief.

"That's the thing. Miss Clark, I'm afraid whoever broke into your home dognapped your pet," the officer said, breaking it as gently as he could to her.

"No, not my Chihuahua!" Daphne said as she broke down.

 **LATER**

Daphne was in her room crying when suddenly, a dog Predacyte came into her house and kidnapped her, covering her mouth, so she could not scream.

 **LATER**

Miley, Barry, and Selena went to see Jarred and Renee while they were checking the alerts.

"We got a Predacyte signal in Beverly Hills, but I've also picked up another signal," Jarred said.

"Another signal? Does that mean two Predacytes in the area?" Miley asked.

"No. By the looks of this, this is a signal for a Mew," Renee replied.

"Neato Burrito! Another new face to fight with," Selena said as she started to jump up and down.

"That is right, Selena, but if we don't act fast, she could end up becoming that Predacyte's dinner," Barry said.

"Then we should head out. Mew Mew Curry Metamorphosis!" Miley yelled as she held up her pendant.

"Mew Mew Salmon Metamorphosis!" Barry yelled.

"Mew Mew Taco Metamorphosis!" Selena yelled as the three became Mew Curry, Mew Salmon, and Mew Taco.

 **LATER**

Daphne was brought to the Beverly Hills Oil Field where Ruby was waiting.

"Well, it seems your dog really is loyal to you, even as far as bringing you here, to one of the buildings you own," Ruby said as she removed her nurse's outfit, revealing a red bodysuit similar to what Opal wore. Then, she removed her mask, revealing her piranha-like mouth.

"Hey, are you trying to scare her with those ugly looks?!" Mew Curry yelled while Ruby saw her and the other Mews.

"For your information, Little Miss Mew Mew, I am an Atlantean clone created with piranha DNA. Just because my looks are not in the same league with your pretty face, does not mean I am not helpless," Ruby said as she got her giant syringe out.

"That needle is gigantic," Mew Taco said as she got scared.

"Looks like the falcon is afraid of shots. Don't worry. I don't load this bad boy with anything lethal. Just a tranquilizer strong enough to knock you out so I can finish what I was doing and get out of here before you even wake up," Ruby said with a grin.

"I don't like this," Daphne said when suddenly, her anger caused her ears to become that of a snow leopard's and a tail popped out.

"Daphne is a Mew," Mew Curry said in shock as she ran to her.

"Get back here," Ruby said as she turned around, only for Mew Salmon to jump in.

"Salmon Battle Claws!" he yelled as his claws appeared on his hands and he blocked the syringe. Mew Curry got to Daphne and freed her.

"What is going on? Why are we being attacked by monsters?" Daphne asked in scared confusion.

"Daphne, calm down. It's me, Miley," Mew Curry said, which calmed Daphne down.

"Miley? You look fabulous. You look like one of the Tokyo Mew Mew I read about on the internet," Daphne said, getting excited.

"Well, I am a Mew, and you are a Mew as well," Mew Curry said as she gave Daphne a Mew pendant.

"I get to fight alongside you? So, this also means...," Daphne asked.

"Yes, you get to work in the Mew Mew Grill," Mew Curry said, smiling, answering Daphne's question before she finished asking it.

"So, how does this thing work?" Daphne asked.

"You just think of your favorite food, and look for the words inside your heart," Mew Curry replied. Daphne did so, and held it up.

"Mew Mew Sundae Metamorphosis," she yelled while her clothes faded away. As she transformed, ice started to cover her body. Then it shattered, revealing a white strapless top, a pair of white shorts reaching to her knees, and white high-heel shoes. Her pendant appeared on a white collar as white fingerless gloves reaching to her elbows appeared on her arms. She then looked at her outfit.

"You know, I'm not too crazy about this outfit, but at least, the shoes are awesome," Mew Sundae said as she looked at her shoes, smiling at how the footwear was the better part of her new outfit.

"Curry Boomerang!" Mew Curry yelled, summoning her boomerang and throwing it at the Predacyte. Mew Sundae looked at the predacyte and recognized that it was her dog.

"What did they do to my poor Bella?! I cannot allow them to get away with this?! Sundae Crossbow!" Mew Sundae yelled as a crossbow similar to what Mew Mint's bow and arrow looked like appeared in her hands. She aimed it at the Predacyte and fired an arrow, which froze the predacyte when it hit.

"Hey, stop that. I did not approve cryogenic freezing on the experiment," Ruby said when Mew Curry threw her boomerang, which broke the syringe.

"The needle's broken. Now, I can focus," Mew Taco said as she got up and summoned her Taco Fan, using it to surround Ruby with a ring of fire.

"And now to end this. Curry Finale!" Mew Curry yelled as she threw her boomerang at the frozen Predacyte. When it hit, the Predacyte shattered as it turned back into Bella.

"Bella!" Mew Sundae said, smiling while she hugged her pet. Bella licked her face and barked happily as the coyote robot cleaned up the frozen goo.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Daphne was helping Miley serve the customers. She felt happy for the first time in years.

"I wonder why Daphne is happy," Selena said as she made some burritos.

"It could be because she finally found something she knows money could never get her. She found a good friend," Jarred said while the two girls kept working.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Hollywood Havoc

**Chapter 4: Hollywood Havoc**

It had been days since Daphne joined the Mew team, and Miley was excited for her first movie audition.

"This is exciting. I get to have my first movie audition," Miley said, standing in the movie studio lot with the other Mews.

"You bet. I hope you do really well," Daphne said with a smile.

 **MEANWHILE**

Emerald had Opal and Ruby in his office, making plans.

"Those Mews are starting to become a thorn in my side. If we are ever going to achieve our goal, we need to do something about them," Emerald said while shifting his jaw in annoyance.

"So far, we sent two synthetic Predacyes, and they were beaten all because a new member joined them," Opal said.

"It is evident that there is a fifth Mew hiding in the shadows," Ruby said.

 **MEANWHILE**

In a nearby house, a boy was typing on the internet sharing pictures of the Mews of Los Angeles.

"Wow, these Mews are as good as Mew Red Wolf. I bet if I continue to get pictures of them in action, everyone will be able to rest easy," the boy said as he got up from his desk.

 **LATER**

While Miley was waiting in the room with the others, a woman came in and met with Jarred.

"Jarred, baby, it's been a while," the woman said with a smile.

"Layla, what a surprise," Jarred said, hugging her.

"Uh, Jarred, who is she?" Renee asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, I didn't introduce you two. This is Layla, my agent. Layla, meet my twin sister, Renee," Jarred said while Renee and Layla shook hands.

 **MEANWHILE**

Opal was in the studios disguised as a studio security guard, looking around the lot for the next experiment.

"Thankfully, Ruby made this artificial infuser to mutate on the spot," Opal said with a grin as she saw a chimpanzee in a cage.

"Poor animal. Locked in a cage like the humans put dolphins in those evil aquariums. I think it's time for George here to become Furious," Opal said as she fired the infuser into the chimpanzee's arm, mutating it into a gorilla-like monster with spikes on its back and longer teeth.

 **LATER**

While Miley was at her auditions, the other Mews saw the Predacyte lifting a tour bus full of people, causing a lot of chaos in the movie lot.

"Who let King Kong out of his cage?" Daphne asked in shock.

"I don't know, but we can't let it harm innocent people," Barry said as the Mews got their pendants out.

"Mew Mew Salmon Metamorphosis," Barry said.

"Mew Mew Taco Metamorphosis," Selena said.

"Mew Mew Sundae Metamorphosis," Daphne said.

The three transformed into their Mew forms as they jumped out the window and faced the Predacyte.

"We will not let you harm innocent tourists! Salmon Claws!" Mew Salmon yelled, his weapon appearing over his hands.

"You have been a naughty monkey," Mew Taco said as she flew into the air and did a dive kick into its face, making it drop the bus as the tourists and the driver got out and ran to safety.

 **MEANWHILE**

The boy saw the fight and got his digital camera ready.

"Whoa, I finally get to see them in action? This is awesome," the boy said as he started to take pictures. Suddenly, Ruby and Opal appeared and saw him.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked.

"The name's Robert, and I am taking pictures of the fight for my fan site," Robert replied.

"So, the Mews have a fan? Maybe this will work to our advantage," Opal said as she grabbed Robert. As she did, the ears and tail of an African Wild Dog popped out.

"Well, I was right about there being a fifth Mew," Ruby said as Robert kicked Opal off and escaped.

The mews kept fighting as Mew Taco and Mew Sundae summoned their weapons and attacked with them. As Robert jumped down, he bumped into Mew Salmon, and he got scared.

"I'm sorry I made a fan site of you guys. Please, don't hurt me," Robert said as he got up and ran away.

"What's with him?" Mew Salmon asked while she swiped at the gorilla monster. That was when Miley, who was now transformed into Mew Curry, jumped in and got her Curry Boomerang ready.

"Mew Curry, you came," Mew Taco said.

"Sorry for the delay. Jarred told me what was going on after I finished my audition," Mew Curry said as she faced the gorilla monster, who was beating its chest.

"I don't think so. Curry Finale," Mew Curry said as she threw her weapon, as it hit the predacyte, destroying it and reducing it to green goo, which the coyote-like robot came out and ate.

"Another Predacyte defeated," Mew Curry said as Mew Kiba and Mew Zakuro came down.

"I see you four managed to beat the Predacyte without our help," Mew Zakuro said, smiling.

"We sure did," Mew Curry said.

"But during the battle, I saw a boy run by, and he had the ears and tail of a dog. I wonder what he was apologizing for," Mew Salmon said.

"Oh, dear, so he was here," Mew Kiba said.

"You know the guy?" Mew Taco asked.

"Yeah. He's Robert Williams. He had a fan site based around me back when I fought crime in Los Angeles. Somehow, he must've gotten infused with Red Data," Mew Kiba replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Team Unites

**Chapter 5: The Team Unites**

The next day, Robert was updating his fan page with the pictures he took from the Hollywood incident, and then, he sighed.

"Mew Red Wolf was right when he kept telling me this job was dangerous. I should've listened," Robert said to himself.

"What and miss the fun?" a voice asked. Robert turned around to see Mew Kiba peeking in his window.

"Mew Red Wolf, is that you?" Robert said, opening his window.

"You bet. And please, it's Mew Kiba now," Mew Kiba replied.

"Mew Kiba? You changed your name?" Robert asked in confusion.

"Yeah. The person who wanted me to help them overseas thought Mew Red Wolf was too long," Mew Kiba replied.

 **MEANWHILE**

Emerald was looking over Los Angeles from his office.

"These Mews are becoming a pain in the neck. Ever since they started showing their face, they have destroyed our progress with synthetic Predacytes," Emerald said in shock as Ruby and Opal came in.

"Agreed. And there may be a fifth Mew lurking about. We are making a new Predacyte, and we have captured the animal for the job," Opal said as they brought a cage with an alligator inside.

"This beast proved a chore to get out of the Los Angeles Zoo. We had to wait until nightfall to get it here without raising alarm," Ruby said.

"Excellent. This specimen, with its deadly jaws and powerful tail, shall prove to be the Mews' undoing," Emerald said, smiling.

 **AT THE MEW MEW GRILL**

Mew Kiba took Robert to the control room while the boy looked around.

"Whoa, so this is your command center?" Robert asked.

"Not really mine. I came here with my sister to get the Mews of Los Angeles set up," Mew Kiba said while Mew Zakuro led the four Mews over to them.

"Wait, Mew Zakuro? You never told me you two were siblings," Robert said in shock.

"It never came up," Mew Zakuro said, smiling as Mew Kiba came over.

"Robert, I brought you here because you are the fifth mew. You have been infused with the DNA of the African Wild Dog and are worthy to defend Los Angeles in my absence with the others," Mew Kiba said.

"Your absence? That means you and Mew Zakuro are going back to Tokyo?" Miley asked.

"Yes. As we have completed the task of helping Barry unite the L.A. team, the time has come for us to return to Tokyo and continue our mission there," Mew Kiba said.

"This is sad. You two have been mentors to us, and now, this ends," Selena said as Mew Zakuro cheered her up.

"Don't cry, Selena. Elliot has set up a two-way system so you all can contact us for advice or to chat. Also, you will be well taken care of, as Layla will care for you," Mew Zakuro said as Layla came in.

"Jarred, honey, I got the message, and I will be happy to help them," Layla said while the others gave her and Jarred a weird look.

"Layla's my agent for when I starred in movies. I haven't gotten any offers since I left for Tokyo, though," Mew Kiba explained.

"Don't worry. So far, no one asked for you," Layla said as the alarm rang. They saw a new Predacyte causing terror in the L.A. Zoo.

"Looks like an alligator Predacyte is running loose at the zoo. It looks like you five will have to stop it," Mew Kiba said, throwing Robert his pendant.

"Guys, I know things won't be the same without Renee and Jarred, but they have taught us much. I say we can do this without them," Miley said.

"You're right. They entrusted the protection of Los Angeles to us," Selena said.

"And to let them down would mean Emerald will win," Daphne said.

"So we need to do our best for Los Angeles, like Jarred did before us," Robert said as he agreed to join.

"Then let's do this. Mew Mew Curry Metamorphosis," Miley said.

"Mew Mew Salmon Metamorphosis," Barry said.

"Mew Mew Taco Metamorphosis," Selena said.

"Mew Mew Sundae Metamorphosis," Daphne yelled.

"Mew Mew Pepper Metamorphosis," Robert yelled as the five transformed. Robert was now in a black sleeveless shirt with blue long-sleeved shorts, and black boots with blue buckles.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Robert said as the five ran to the scene.

 **AT THE L.A. ZOO**

Opal was looking over the destruction the alligator Predacyte was causing, and she smiled.

"This is perfect. Once we are finished wrecking the place, we shall capture the rest of the zoo animals and use them for future Predacyte experiments," Opal said happily.

"Not so fast, Opal," Mew Curry yelled, jumping in her path with the rest of the Mews.

"So, you finally showed up, and I see you have another boy with you," Opal said as Robert stepped up.

"My name is Mew Pepper, and I plan to help the Mews of Los Angeles defend this city," Robert said. Mew Curry blushed while she heard him talk.

"Wow, he's so cute when he's tough," she thought as she got her Curry Boomerang ready.

"Pepper Hammer," Mew Pepper yelled, summoning a black-and-blue hammer into his hands as the others summoned their weapons. The Predacyte charged at them, jaws snapping, but they managed to jump away.

"Okay, Snappy, time to chill out," Mew Sundae said as she fired ice arrows out of her crossbow, which froze the Predacyte's legs. However, it used its strength to break free.

"No way! That predacyte is super strong," Mew Sundae said in shock.

"Then he needs a taste of his own medicine," Mew Pepper said as he charged at the Predacyte with his hammer.

"Mew Pepper, be careful," Mew Salmon said while Mew Pepper jumped into the air and whacked the Predacyte in the head with his weapon. The Predacyte got angry and grabbed him, crushing him in a powerful bear hug.

"Ouch. No wonder they call that a bear hug," Mew Salmon said as he looked away.

"Guys, a little help here," Mew Pepper said as he started to feel pain.

"Don't worry, Mew Pepper, I'm coming," Mew Curry yelled as she threw her Curry Boomerang. As it hit the Predacyte from behind, it let Mew Pepper go, changing its attention on her.

"Mew Curry, Mew Pepper, it seems to go after whoever attacks it last. Use that to your advantage," Mew Salmon yelled.

"Got it," Mew Curry and Mew Pepper said as they took turns attacking the Predacyte. Soon enough, the Predacyte was dizzy and confused from trying to focus on a target.

"And now, Curry Finale," Mew Curry yelled as she threw her boomerang for the final strike. The alligator Predacyte exploded into green goo as the coyote robot ate it.

"No! This monster was supposed to be your ultimate demise! You'll regret standing up to Master Emerald," Opal said as she escaped.

 **LATER**

The five Mews were standing on the rooftop, watching the sunset.

"Well, guys, I was right about us doing this without Jarred's help," Mew Curry said.

"Indeed. You had great faith in this ever since we first met, Mew Curry," Mew Taco said.

"Mew Curry, with your optimism and strength, I think you should be our leader," Mew Salmon said.

"Me, the leader? Mew Salmon, you are the most experienced," Mew Curry said in shock.

"I know, but you helped us get over the fact that Jarred and Renee had left. Besides, I am more of a strategist," Mew Salmon replied.

"I see," Mew Curry said while people were cheering for the five of them and news reporters were showing up in the area.

"Looks like our last battle got some attention," Mew Pepper said.

"Then I say it's time to introduce ourselves, if that's okay with you," Mew Salmon said, looking at Mew Curry. She nodded as the five Mews jumped down to the streets to introduce themselves to the people of Los Angeles.

THE END


End file.
